User blog:Doalfe/Finella (Batman)
Finella (Julie Gregg) plays the moll in the TV series "Batman". She appears in two episodes in 1966 entitled, "Fine Finny Fiends" and "Batman Makes the Scenes". In the Episode "Fine Finny Fiends", we first get a glimpse of Finella as she is modeling her green bikini for the Penguin (Burgess Meredith) and his goons. In addition she is wearing go-go boots. They are located in Penguin's dockside hideout. Penguin is barely noticing the beautiful Fenella, who has fallen into crime because she desires to be at the top of the local beauty pageant circuit. Therefore, she is posing and smiling to an imaginary audience while practicing for the part that Penguin has promised her. Later they are located in a secret hideout which is using a fishmonger store as a front. Alfred (Alan Napier), Batman's butler has come to the store to purchase fish, due to an announcement he was given on caviar. Once inside the shop, the Penguin and his henchmen (Dal Jenkins and Victor Lundin) trap him and gas him with a trick umbrella. Back at the Penguin hideout, Alfred has been locked up in a cage being pestered by Shark trying to get information out of him. He is then taken to "The Penguin Box", which is an old-time steam baths hooked up to Christmas lights. It is said that this is a brainwashing device, and Alfred is hypnotized to forget he was kidnapped and to report the location of The Multimillionaires' Award Dinner once the site it has been determined. The dinner is being hosted by the philanthropist Bruce Wayne (Adam West), who in his secret identity is Batman. There is talk that there will be $12 million in cash being given to charities at this event. Alfred is returned, and we meet a bevy of swimsuit representatives at the Wayne Manor for a rehearsal of the annual awards dinner. Each of these young ladies are wearing abstract lofty ideals on their sash, such as Miss Civil Rights (Ann Reece), Miss Natural Resources (Lisa Mitchell), Urban Renewal, etc... Bruce wayne figures out that it was Penguin behind the escapade, and they locate his hideout. Batman and Robin (Burt Ward) show up at the hideout and engage in a fight with Penguins goons as Finella hides in the corner with Penguin. At this point, Finella is wearing a blue bathing suit with blue go-go boots. Eventually, the Dynamic Duo are subdued and the two of them are put inside the "Vacuum Room", which sucks all the air out, and will eventually suffocate Batman and Robin to death. This is the end of the first episode. In the second episode, "Batman Makes the Scenes", we still see Batman and Robin tied up in the Vacuum Room, with the beautiful Finella is watching the meter intently go lower and lower. It drops past "Mouse", and then "Butterfly", and finally into "No Air At All". At this point, Penguin assumes that it is over for the duo and his gang leaves. However, Batman and Robin are able to escape the room. Bruce Wayne realizes that Alfred has been hypnotized to reveal the location of the dinner, and therefore though the real site will be "the flagship of the Wayne Steamship Company, the SS Gotham Neptune", they tell Alfred that the site will be at the Wayne Manor. Once Alfred reveals the fake location to Penguin, he and his gang show up at the fitting room of Miss Natural Resources. They gas everyone and abduct the young lady, replacing her with Fenella in a purloined sash. At the dinner, the millionaires are seated around a semi-circular table with the center missing. A large cake is rolled into the dinner and placed in the center, and the glorious Finella pops out to the roaring satisfaction of the guests. They shower the young girl with cash as she spins around with an approving smile. Finella then reveals that she has hidden an umbrella that doubles as a gas gun inside the cake with her. She begins to knock out everyone in the room and when Penguin arrives she leaves with him to make off with the money they collect. For her part, Finella is remorseful, realizing that her role in the scheme was not the beauty contest victory that she had been wanting all along. Penguin tried to tell her that she did win, when she popped out of the cake and won the money. But Finella responded that, "No! I cheated! And that's for charity, not for cheats! Oh, who's going to save our natural resources now?" Finella is gassed by Penguin and left lying on the floor in the hideout. Batman and Robin show up and a violent fight erupts. Penguin and his goons are taken away. Later at the Wayne Mansion, Bruce is holding a cocktail party, where Finella has been given special permission to attend. She will still need to go back to jail for her part, but for the night she is able to enjoy the festivities. Trivia * Julie Gregg had earlier appeared as Miss Kabaker in the 1966 episode, "Double Split" for the TV series "Bewitched". * Julie Gregg later appeared as Terry Warbell/Crone of Cawdor in the 1967 episode, "The Crone of Cawdor" for the TV series "Bewitched". Gallery screenshot_50364.jpg 2rjn2x.gif screenshot_50402.jpg 2rjn7w.gif screenshot_50366.jpg screenshot_50367.jpg screenshot_50400.jpg screenshot_50368.jpg screenshot_50387.jpg screenshot_50388.jpg screenshot_50370.jpg screenshot_50389.jpg screenshot_50390.jpg Batman33h.jpg screenshot_50401.jpg screenshot_50397.jpg screenshot_50398.jpg screenshot_50371.jpg 2rjm8b.gif 2rjmhz.gif screenshot_50391.jpg screenshot_50375.jpg screenshot_50377.jpg screenshot_50379.jpg images1.jpeg screenshot_50381.jpg 2rjmni.gif screenshot_50383.jpg screenshot_50393.jpg screenshot_50384.jpg 2rjms8.gif screenshot_50386.jpg screenshot_50394.jpg Category:Blog posts Category:1960s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Beauty Pageant Category:Bikini Category:Blonde Category:Boots Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fur Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Kidnapper Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Remorseful Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Thief Category:Fate: Arrested